Just the beginning of our love
by XaiwendilX
Summary: Simply an One shot about batman from the dark knight. After Batman takes the blame for Harvey Dent's death, no one has ever seen him again. now Anaya hopes that one night she will meet him, and that is exactly what happens. the beginning of their love...


Story starts!

Gotham, a city full of ungrateful people. That's what I always call it. Going here had not been my choice, but my parents wanted it when I was still young. I remember moving here, and the first impression I got was that this city was dangerous. And that thought had been true, because there was a lot of crime here.

I never really thought of moving away. Since it was hard for me to make huge changes. Even if this city wasn't what I wanted it to be, it was my home. Here was everything I ever had: My parents, friends and colleagues all lived here. Having that close to me was very important.

My life here has been quite normal though. I work at a cafe near Wayne Enterprises, and all the people who work there often come here to get some coffee. I made some nice friends there, and I even got to visit them at work. Bruce Wayne only came once, and he greeted me with a playboy smirk and a look on parts of my body where I didn't want him to look. That was all I ever saw of him. Lucius fox did come here, and he was a nice man.

Everything was boring besides work. I came home, slept, ate and went out with friends in the weekend. I didn't have a boyfriend, and I wasn't planning on having one in a while. All the men here were jerks. Besides Batman maybe, but my chance on meeting him was small. Batman seemed like a nice guy, and I was the only one who liked him. Every person, magazine and paper was talking about him in a bad way.

To be honest here: I never believed that he killed Harvey Dent. Batman doesn't do suck things. And after that happened, I started to hate this city even more. They broke the signal and commissioner Gordon did a speech on TV. I guess you could say that this city became a bit darker when they decided to hunt him down. And they never saw him again after that. I couldn't help but wonder where he was.

Somehow, my life became a bit more depressing after that. I wasn't sure what it was, but everyone looked a little bit more sad and evil than ever. It was like everyone was turning insane. Everyone was looking at each other with silence that spoke the words they didn't need to say. This city was turning into a bigger hell than it already was. I never wanted to think about all of that, so went out with my friends and had some fun.

I was out with my friends now, after having a bad day of work. Dancing with my friends was something I enjoyed most. My friend Susan got us all something to drink while we continued dancing. My other friends were trying to get some boys to dance with them, and I didn't want to do that too. I was the only one that didn't want to dance with guys, which was something they didn't mind. I told them that I was going to get a walk outside, and the I made my way out.

It was cold outside, and I was glad that I had my jacket with me. I walked out of the mass of people near the entrance, and I made my way across the street. There was a lot of music here in the neighborhood, which was nice company for me while taking a walk. There was an alley next to the building and I saw something walking there. When I looked closer, I could see that it was a cat. Everybody else would just continue their walk but I was different. My choice was to take it home, if it even had one. I started to walk trough the alley to catch it, while it started to run away from me. It started to run from me, and I started to chase it. The last thing I saw was that the cat turned a corner, and then it was gone. When I turned the corner too, there was nothing there. The alley had a dead end there, and I walked over to it.

When I was at the end, I heard a noise behind me. Everyone in Gotham knew that it was dangerous in the alleyways. There was another sound and I knew there was something wrong. Before I even had the chance to do something, I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist. My body shot up into the air, landing on the roof of the building. I was shocked and turned around to see who had grabbed me, and my eyes widened.

Dark eyes stared back at me, his body in dark armor. When I looked at his head, I saw his pointy bat ears. Batman was standing in front of me. I swallowed and my mouth became dry. He was watching me too, but he quickly spoke in his gravely voice. ' Wait here' He said and then he jumped back down. My eyes followed his moves, noticing that there were some guys in the alley looking for me. Batman had saved me, probably from some guys who wanted to rape me or something like that. Batman was fighting the guys and he had the caught in a few minutes. He tied them together and then I saw him take something of his utility belt. I didn't know what it was, and I saw him do something with is before putting it away again. Then he shot his grapple and came back up. ' We need to go' was all he said before he took my arm.

He brought me to the roof of the building my friends were, and there he stopped. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before turning away. He was going to jump off the roof but I stopped him. ' Wait!' was all I needed to say and he stopped moving. ' Please don't go' I whispered, but he could hear me. He turned around and looked at me curiously. If I wanted to say something, I had to do it now. ' I wanted to thank you' I started and stepped forward while he looked me in the eyes. Oh shit, I was going to screw this up. ' You don't need to thank me' was his reply, his expression still the same.

Using the courage I finally found, I took some steps forward. ' Yes I do. There are plenty or reasons why I should thank you. Because you see, no one else would save me from those guys. The rest would get away and leave me to be mugged or raped. If I was lucky, I they would call the police and that would be all. But you come and fight them off, risking your own life. You don't even know me, you don't get anything for it but still you do it. Most people don't even say thank you for what you do. They even hate you and blame you for things you didn't do, like the incident with Harvey Dent! I know you didn't kill him, but you took the blame so people wouldn't loose hope. Think about it, no one else would sacrifice so much for this city! I wouldn't be surprised if your personal life would be suffering from what you do as Batman. Don't you see that it is amazing what you do?'.

Batman's expression was still the same, but he did take a step closer to me. ' It's what needs to be done miss. If we don't do it, this city will be lost to the criminals'. ' And what about you?' I asked. Batman didn't say anything so I continued. ' Is there anything you want to do in life? You only care about others, but they are using you the way they want. If things go on like this, there will be nothing left of you'. I studied his face and saw something change in his eyes, he looked at me with a bit of sorrow. ' There is nothing for me to loose, so I can keep doing this. If there is really no one who cares, then it's only better for them. Maybe something will grow out of what I do'. He was talking about his death like it wasn't important, but it was to me. ' I care' I said softly, wondering if he even heard what I said.

I thought he didn't hear me, but then his eyes looked confused and he opened his mouth to say something. It closed just seconds after that, and he took a step closer to me. His eyes went from my eyes to my chin, and I realized that it was a tear that came from my eyes, which had become watery. I couldn't figure out why I would be crying over something like this, but I did. Batman had taken a few more steps and now he was right in front of me. I wanted to say something, but I stopped when he reached out his hand. He wiped away the tear that was on my chin, and another one what was about to fall from my eyes. He looked me in the eyes the whole time, his look unsure of what to do.

The music in the club changed. A slow song came on and It was ' Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. A smile crept upon my face. ' Talking about a hero' I whispered and looked at Bats. What I saw surprised me a bit, because I saw his lips forming a smile. Suddenly he was holding his hand out for me and his eyes got warmer. ' Can I have this dance miss?' He asked me and my eyes became big once again. Batman, the Dark Knight, just asked me to dance with him. I couldn't help but grin and accept his hand. His other hand went to the small of my back while mine laid upon his shoulder. He started to guide me around the roof while we both stared at each other.

' I forgot to ask you your name' He suddenly told me and I giggled. ' Ayana Hayes, but please call me Anaya'. Batman pulled me closer to him and suddenly grinned at me. ' beautiful name for a beautiful woman' he said and twirled me around. He pulled my back against his armored chest and his face was next to mine. ' Thanks' I whispered and smiled sweetly at him. His mouth was next to my ear and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. We both said nothing as we slowly danced to the music, both thinking of nothing else but this one moment of peace, at least that was what I felt.

Then I felt his lips on my bare shoulder, kissing it softly. It would be normal to pull away, but I couldn't and I didn't want to either. His hands were stroking my hips by now, and his kisses started to go up my neck. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, my eyes closing. ' This must be a dream' I whispered, feeling his hot breath on my skin. ' Then it would be a nice one' He replied before kissing my jaw softly, his tongue poking out sometimes to touch my skin. Shivers went down my spine as he licked his way up to my lips, and then he turned me around to face him.

His hand went to the back of my head, pulling me closer until our lips touched. He stayed like that for only a second, then started moving his lips over mine. We held each others faces as we kissed each other passionately, leaning into each other and trying to get closer. His tongue touched mine and then he wrapped his around mine, sealing us together. His kisses got rougher by the second, his tongue moving around like he was desperate to find more. I felt like I was going to fly or something, but I liked that feeling. It was a feeling only he could give me with the way he kissed me.

His kissed got slower again, before he pulled away for a second. He pecked my lips a few more times, ending our kiss slowly. Then he pulled away completely, keeping our faces close to each other. He leaned his forehead on mine and gave me a small smile. I breathed out and leaned into his touch, enjoying his warmth. ' I don't even know who you are, but I'm in love with you' I admitted, and hoped that he wouldn't get angry with me for saying that to him. Instead, he smiled against my skin and then kissed my forehead. ' I never thought that I would ever fall in love again, let alone on first sight' He said, his voice amused.

' I never fell in love like this' I said and took his hands , kissing his gloved fingers. ' Then it has to be something magical' He said before leaning in again and kissing my lips again. His finger went trough my hair, tongues touching again. This time they were fighting for dominance, sending a spark of desire trough the both of us. Batman broke the kiss and then my hands went to his neck, wrapping them around it. ' Bring me home, please' I whispered on his lips. He pecked me on my mouth before lifting me up bringing me home.


End file.
